final_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Barrier
A barrier, also shield, force field, shell, bubble is a plane of magical energy used defensively. They can be wall or shield shaped, a dome or bubble surrounding the target, or a layer encasing the mage like skin/clothing/armor ("indeed it is like all combined"). Barriers come in various forms, the two main types being physical and magical. Both can colloquially be called a magical barrier though, in the sense that both are barriers made of magic. Appearance Barriers are nearly clear with a glass-like, or if colored, gem-like cast to their edges. Strong barriers can be chanelled to be more opaque if the mage desires at a cost of visual awareness. Often mages opt for going in the opposite direction and making the barrier invisible so any threats would be unaware of their protection. Physical Barrier A physical barrier blocks all material things from passing through. Thus person can thus not be grabbed or touch or harmed by weapons. Air is limited as if the person were underwater. The energy used to maintain the barrier can be overwhelmed by extreme amounts of physical force, popping the whole thing. Magical Barrier A magical barrier blocks all immaterial things from passing through. Spells, and indeed all things made of magical substance, cannot pass through, but material that has been moved by magic (such as throwing a rock) can. Rocks manifested would not be able to pass through and would fade on contact unless they were full of enough magic to bounce off and continue to remain longer. Reaching with magic for the ground underneath a magically bubbled mage would not work because the magic could not pass through the barrier. The effects of spells that are already inside the barrier are not effected, unless that sort of distortion is a part of the barrier spell. A magical barrier spell that is extended to block all forms of power is effective against some invisible aspects of elements are blocked such as fire, chill, energy blasts, but there is an odd side effect of no sound being able to penetrate the barrier. ("The breath does contain both the spirit and the voice, so it is this power that is blocked.") Barriers that combine both physical and magical protection can be made, but air is then limited, and combined with sound-blocking barriers as well, require the mage to overcome disorientation and find other means of perception. Reports are that magical barrier spells have been further developed by some wizards to block out even light, creating black domes or silhouettes moving across the landscape, but this is a rare and dangerous ability that few magi ''attempt. Breaking Barriers can break or pop when overwhelmed with the forces they are blocking or by spells specifically designed to dispel or melt barriers. Subtle Body All ''magi, by nature of the magic in them, maintain a degree of barrier surrounding their body at all times. This is variously called the subtle body, aura, soul, ''or ''resistance. In addition to toughskin, it is what allows a mage to persist in fierce magical and physical combat. It is concluded then, that barriers are merely a projection or expansion of the subtle body, which remains around a mage after a barrier is broken. Category:Spells Category:Magic